Happy Birthday
by Manuka
Summary: Quant un Scorpion paniqué quémande l'aide d'un Sagittaire pour régler ses problèmes de couples, ça donne une journée mouvementée.


**Disclaimer** : j'ai beau mettre de l'argent de côté, je n'ai pas encore réussi à les racheter... Pourquoi faut retourner le couteau dans la plaie hein ?

**NdA** : Pidop ! :) Alors en théorie cet OS est pour mon anniversaire, mais comme c'est celui d'Ayoros qui est traité là-dessous je le poste aujourd'hui. Dédicace à Camhyoga, tu es une perle rare que j'ai la chance d'avoir comme amie. _Enjoy_ !

* * *

**Happy birthday**

* * *

Il y a des jours où, comme ça, dès le réveil, on sent, on _sait_ que la journée va être mouvementée, pour ne pas dire pourrie jusque dans ses fondements les plus profonds.

Pourtant, Ayoros pensait que pour son anniversaire, ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Une journée ensoleillée et plutôt calme, avec des sourires et du gâteau au chocolat –oui, le Sagittaire était prêt à assumer tous les maux d'estomac de la Terre tant qu'il pouvait en manger autant qu'il le voulait. Bref, une journée presque parfaite, mais visiblement c'était plutôt raté. Et comme pour confirmer son intuition, un cri de détresse lui parvint, achevant de le tirer du sommeil et de ses draps :

« Ayoroooos ! »

Le Grec se leva pour aller voir qui pouvait bien être aussi désespéré un vendredi matin, mais eut la réponse sous forme de choc violent qui l'envoya directement au sol : il venait de percuter un Scorpion trop affolé pour son propre bien, puisque lui aussi s'était retrouvé les fesses par terre et la main sur son front.

« Milo ?

-Faut que tu m'aides ! s'écria l'intéressé en se redressant. Je t'en supplie ! »

Ne suivant que son instinct de Sagittaire qui lui dictait de venir en aide à son compagnon, il hocha vivement la tête :

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Camus me fait la tête et je sais pas pourquoi ! »

Oups. Note à lui-même : réfléchir à deux fois avant de se jeter tête baissée dans les ennuis sentimentaux de ses camarades. Surtout ceux du bouillonnant fêtard qu'était Milo et de son si froid compagnon de chambre. Mais à présent qu'il avait accepté, il n'allait certainement pas se défiler, et c'est avec un soupir qu'il espéra discret qu'il demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Puisque je te dis que je sais pas pourquoi il m'en veut ! rétorqua le Grec en secouant la tête. J'y ai réfléchi toute la matinée mais je vois vraiment pas… J'ai rangé mes vêtements, j'ai mis les assiettes sales dans l'évier, j'ai pensé à vider la baignoire et je n'ai pas plié les pages de son livre quand je l'ai refermé… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup-là Ayoros ! »

Le Sagittaire eut un mouvement de tête sceptique avant de faire signe à son cadet –enfin en théorie- pour qu'il le suive dans la cuisine. C'était une journée à café fort, et Ayoros mit la cafetière en route avec empressement, tandis que son camarade tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Aiolia…

« Pourquoi venir me voir moi ? Mon frère serait plus à même de t'aider non ?

-Il est en ville avec Marine.

-Ou Kanon ?

-Englué avec son Juge, répondit Milo avec un ton de plus en plus larmoyant.

-… Aphrodite ?

-Tu veux rire ? Il va penser que Camus et moi c'est terminé et qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire ! s'écria le Scorpion. Tu crois que c'est fini entre nous ? ajouta-t-il soudain d'une voix aigue.

-Mais non, voyons, tenta maladroitement le jeune homme. Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Camus va me quitter ! » lâcha son compatriote avant de s'affaler sur une chaise, visiblement anéanti.

Comment diable en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion en si peu de temps ? A croire que le Sagittaire avait un don pour démoraliser son entourage… Déjà, rien qu'en le voyant à leur retour au Sanctuaire, Saga s'était mis à pleurer comme un enfant. Ensuite il n'avait toujours pas réussi à reparler à Shura qui le fuyait comme la peste. Aiolia le regardait régulièrement avec l'expression étrange de celui qui ne croit pas vraiment à ce qu'il a sous les yeux, comme si il avait une hallucination en voyant son frère vivant. Shion le considérait toujours comme le gamin naïf qu'il était à l'époque –et oui, qu'il était toujours un peu même après être mort. Quant aux autres, ils le voyaient comme la nounou qui leur donnait la becquée quand ils étaient des mioches pleurnichards et baveux. Un journal intime vivant, quoi. Sauf qu'au lieu de lui raconter leurs moments joyeux, ils finissaient toujours par verser une larme voire plus dans son giron, et c'était à lui d'essayer de réparer les pots qu'il pensait avoir contribué à casser, sans savoir par quel moyen.

Dérouté mais malgré tout décidé à arranger les choses entre Milo et Camus, il s'installa aux côtés du Scorpion et déclara :

« Milo, tu ne peux pas penser une chose pareille. Pas sans preuve, en tout cas. Camus t'a toujours dit clairement ce qu'il désirait, non ?

-Oui, souffla le jeune homme.

-Eh bien à mon avis, s'il voulait te quitter, il te l'aurait déjà dit. »

Son vis-à-vis leva vers lui des yeux brillants. Seconde gaffe du jour, ce n'était peut-être pas la phrase à sortir pour remonter le moral du boute-en-train du Sanctuaire… Pourtant, ce fut tout l'inverse :

« Tu as raison ! Je vais trouver ce qui ne va pas, et tu vas m'aider ! »

Au vu de l'expression déterminée du jeune homme, Ayoros considéra les options qui se présentaient à lui et qui n'étaient qu'au nombre de un : suivre son camarade dans ses recherches. Il se lança sur les pas de Milo qui s'était déjà envolé vers le premier temple, prévoyant d'interroger le Sanctuaire en entier pour découvrir la raison de la contrariété de son glaçon personnel. La journée allait être _longue_.

#

Mu fut donc le premier à être questionné par le Scorpion. Il leur permit d'entrer dans son Temple avec le visage contrarié de celui qui venait d'être dérangé dans une activité importante mais qui n'osait pas le dire ouvertement aux gêneurs et qui faisait l'effort de rester poli même s'il n'avait qu'une envie : les mettre dehors pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Seulement, Milo n'était pas en état pour s'en rendre compte.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? s'enquit l'Atlante en esquissant tout de même un sourire.

-J'ai besoin de réponses, déclara le Scorpion en secouant la main. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Camus me fait la tête ? »

L'expression du Bélier convainquit Ayoros qu'il avait bien fait de suivre son excentrique camarade : si seulement il était possible de figer une expression sur du papier !  
« Je ne savais même pas qu'il t'en voulait.

-Donc il m'en veut ? Comment tu le sais ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas dit ça ! protesta Mu.

-Tu l'as insinué ! Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Son armure peut-être ?

-Milo, ni Camus ni son armure ne m'ont dit quoique ce soit.

-Tu en es certain ? insista le Scorpion.

-Ayoros, tu peux m'expliquer ? grinça le jeune homme en se tournant vers son homologue.

-Je suis au même stade de compréhension que toi, s'excusa le Sagittaire.

-Allons voir Aldébaran, décida Milo.

-Il est dans le champ qui borde le Sanctuaire, leur indiqua le Bélier, ravi à l'idée d'être à nouveau tranquille même si cela signifiait refourguer ses problèmes à un ami.

-Merci Mu » souffla Ayoros, entraîné par une tornade bleue hors du premier temple.

#

Effectivement, le Taureau se trouvait assis à même le sol, tenant avec délicatesse une petite fleur entre ses doigts épais. Il releva le museau en voyant ses deux camarades venir vers lui et les accueillit d'un grand sourire :

« Bonjour Milo, Ayoros.

-Aldébaran, j'ai besoin de tes conseils, déclara le Scorpion. Toi qui supportes Shina depuis tout ce temps, comment tu arrives à te faire pardonner tes gaffes sans savoir si tu en as fait ? »

Le Brésilien resta un moment sans voix, avant de lâcher :

« Tu t'es fâché avec Camus. »

D'une oreille distraite, le Sagittaire écouta une nouvelle fois Milo raconter à leur camarade ce qui le poussait à entreprendre cette mission spéciale ultra-importante qui nécessitait de réunir le plus d'informations possible dans un laps de temps limité. Et tandis qu'Aldébaran compatissait réellement avec le Scorpion, Ayoros ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée émue pour son lit.

« Je te remercie Aldébaran ! s'exclama soudain le Grec, faisant sursauter Ayoros. Ta recette de clafouti me sera précieuse, je le sens.

-Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé faire plus, se désola le Taureau.

-Saga aura peut-être une explication, ils se retrouvent souvent Camus et lui pour discuter littérature et… »

Milo s'interrompit brusquement, avant de devenir rouge pivoine. Aussitôt, le Sagittaire et Aldébaran se jetèrent un regard alarmé : c'était _très_ mauvais signe.

« Je vais le TUER ! »

Visiblement, un nouvel objectif venait de s'ajouter aux précédents, à savoir : éviter qu'un Scorpion en colère ne fasse revenir les penchants schizophrènes du Gémeau à cause d'une parole ou d'un geste mal placé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se réveille précisément ce jour-là… ?

#

« Comment ça j'ai couché avec Camus ? balbutia Saga, complètement perdu, en dévisageant Milo, qui était retenu avec difficulté par Ayoros.

-Evidemment, vos histoires de littérature c'est votre couverture ! Ou alors vous lisez des romans libertins c'est ça ? Les liaisons dangereuses et tout le tintouin, c'est votre délire ?

-Mais… pas du tout ! protesta le Grec. Jamais je ne me serai permis de faire une chose pareille.

-Ouais, ben y a pas si longtemps, tu t'es pas gêné pour te permettre de duper tout le monde, alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins… »

A ces mots, le Gémeau blêmit. Ayoros foudroya le Scorpion du regard et intervint avec un ton sec :

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses qu'entre toi et Camus c'est terminé que tu as le droit de dire des choses pareilles. S'il te dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et Camus, c'est que c'est vrai.

-… Ouais. Désolé, ajouta-t-il en faisant une moue contrite. C'est juste que je comprends pas et ça m'énerve.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda finalement Saga avec hésitation.

-Il me parle pas depuis ce matin, répondit Milo en se laissant tomber sur le siège le plus proche.

-Tu penses qu'il te quitte uniquement parce qu'il ne t'a pas adressé la parole de la matinée ? sourit Saga. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Kanon et Rhadamanthe se sont pris la tête à cause d'un rien pour mieux se retrouver le soir…

-C'est vrai ?

-Par Athéna, un Gémeau amoureux est une calamité, rit le Grec avec maladresse.

-Tu n'es au courant de rien alors ? tenta Milo une dernière fois.

-Non, s'excusa-t-il en secouant la tête. Par contre je vous déconseille d'aller voir Deathmask, il vient de se disputer avec Aphrodite.

-Eux aussi ont des problèmes de couple ? s'enquit le Scorpion.

-… On peut dire ça, marmonna Saga en jetant un coup d'œil à Ayoros.

-Alors c'est le moment idéal pour leur tirer les vers du nez ! décida le plus jeune en se levant d'un bond. Merci Saga, tu viens Ayo ? »

Le Sagittaire fit un bref signe de la main à son ami, qui le regarda partir avec un sourire embarrassé. Il s'autorisa enfin à respirer, la tension qui habitait ses épaules le quittant d'un seul coup. Il se traina jusque dans la kitchenette de son Temple et se versa un verre d'eau glacé, histoire de reprendre ses esprits.

« Alors comme ça tu nous prends en exemple Rhada et moi ? fit soudain la voix bien connue de son jumeau.

-Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose, riposta Saga. Franchement, je pensais pas m'en sortir aussi bien.

-T'as bien leurré le Sanctuaire pendant des années, commenta son cadet avec un haussement d'épaules. Il est tellement amoureux qu'il y a vu que du feu.

-Tout de même, c'est une idée tordue.

-Peut-être, mais visiblement elle est efficace, se moqua Kanon. On peut dire que sur ce coup-là, Camus est un génie. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser avec notre voisin d'en haut… On y va ? »

Un bref instant, Saga eut envie de refuser. Un bref instant seulement. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait le seul à galérer avec Milo ? Il hocha vivement la tête et suivit son jumeau vers le quatrième temple.

#

« Répète un peu espèce de sale arachnide prétentieux ? »

Pour un peu, Ayoros en rirait. Voir Deathmask et Milo, chacun dans une position étant l'exact reflet de celle de l'autre, se lancer des regards noirs et s'envoyer des insultes culinaires, avait quelque chose de comique.

« De quoi le crustacé, t'es sourd en plus d'être un grand malade ?

-Dis donc, tu peux causer sale arthropode ! T'étais un assassin aussi il me semble !

-Bravo, le crabounet n'a pas encore perdu la mémoire, se moqua Milo. C'est qu'il a pas besoin de manger du poisson pour être intelligent.

-Ah toi, n'amène pas Aphrodite sur le tapis ! éructa le Cancer.

-Aphrodite ? Ah ouais, parce que toi tu réagis de suite dès que t'entends le mot poisson, en fait. Je te parlais de bouffe, espèce de décapode (1) !

-Tiens ta langue, morveux, tu t'es pas vu baver dès qu'on prononce le mot glaçon.

-Qu'est-ce que Camus vient faire dans la conversation ? s'énerva Milo.

-Accessoirement on était venu pour ça, intervint platement le Sagittaire, définitivement blasé.

-Vous rigolez les mecs ? Vous venez me voir parce que le chélicérate (2) a un chagrin d'amour ?

-J'ai pas un chagrin d'amour, je cherche à comprendre ! protesta le Scorpion. Tu sais quelque chose ?

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te parler après que tu m'aies insulté ? Va rêver ailleurs.

-Tu es au courant ! T'as intérêt à me dire ce que tu sais, parce que je te jure que ma patience est limitée.

-Et la mienne, elle est déjà au zéro absolu. Dégage, ou je te mets mon poing dans la tronche.

-Essaie un peu !

-Vous avez fini de vous comporter comme de vrais gosses ? s'exclama Ayoros. Franchement, je pensais retrouver des adultes, mais vous êtes exactement comme quand je suis mort ! Il vous faut quoi, des punitions ? C'est ridicule.

-Rectification, c'est Milo qui est ridicule, grinça le Cancer.

-Quoi, je suis amoureux, et alors ? s'exclama l'intéressé. Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

-… Probablement la même chose, avoua Deathmask avec réticence. Mais avec Mu j'ai pas ce genre de soucis.

-T'en as de la chance… Avec Mu ? répéta soudain Milo.

-Ouais, avec Mu. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Je pensais que t'étais en couple avec Aphrodite ?

-Qui t'a dit une connerie aussi monumentale ? s'amusa l'Italien.

-Saga a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Aphrodite, expliqua le Sagittaire.

-Ouais, mais c'était à cause de l'organisation, pas pour ça. »

Milo et Ayoros échangèrent un coup d'œil : de quoi parlait-il exactement ? C'est ce moment que Shaka choisit pour intervenir, s'invitant dans le quatrième temple à grands pas.

« Deathmask, Aphrodite m'a demandé de venir te dire de m'aider à transporter les meubles et que tu avais intérêt à te dépêcher parce que c'est urgent.

-Ça va, j'arrive. Bon, à plus tard vous deux. »

#

Assis dans le cinquième temple autour d'un café fort emprunté à Aiolia, Milo récapitulait leur avancée :

« On a rien.

-Au moins tu sais que parmi ceux que tu as interrogés aucun n'est au courant de quoi que ce soit, c'est plutôt rassurant non ? Si Camus voulait se séparer, il y aurait eu des échos. Surtout avec Aphrodite, c'est son voisin direct.

-C'est vrai, admit le Scorpion. Et il ne nous reste qu'une piste : Shura.

-Shura ? tiqua le Sagittaire.

-C'est le seul qu'on puisse interroger pour le moment, soupira Milo. Aiolia est pas là, Shaka est jamais au courant de rien au Sanctuaire, Shion et Dokho sont partis à Jamir…

-Et aller demander à Camus n'est pas envisageable, je présume ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Quant à Aphrodite, vu qu'il a l'air de préparer un truc louche, je pense que c'est une question de survie de ne s'aventurer chez lui qu'en dernier recours… Reste donc Shura. »

Ayoros fit la moue avant de se replonger dans son breuvage amer. C'était un tantinet ridicule, mais l'idée d'aller voir le Capricorne le stressait un peu… Enormément en fait.

« Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que j'y aille avec toi, soupira-t-il finalement.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-On n'est pas en très bon rapports en ce moment, marmonna le Sagittaire.

-Ah ? fit distraitement Milo. Bah au moins tu feras diversion, il répondra d'autant plus vite qu'il ne voudra pas te voir. »

Ayoros haussa un sourcil, mais le Grec n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire. Saga avait beau dire, les Scorpions amoureux étaient une véritable plaie.

« On y va ! » confirma le jeune homme en entraînant le Sagittaire à sa suite avec autorité.

#

« Shura, alerte rouge ! »

L'Espagnol grimaça en entendant la voix de Mu résonner dans son esprit. Pas que c'était désagréable, l'Atlante y veillait, mais ce n'était pas une situation très confortable non plus. Après tout, il avait quelqu'un dans la tête qui pouvait y fouiller à loisir.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, rassure-toi, répondit le Bélier avec un ton un peu vexé.

-Désolé. C'est quoi ton code rouge ?

-Ayoros et Milo viennent vers toi. Il faut absolument que tu les éloignes de ton temple immédiatement.

-Je sais, riposta le Capricorne en enfilant rapidement un t-shirt avant de courir vers la sortie. Ils sont loin ?

-Ils quittent le temple de la Balance à l'instant.

-Je m'en charge » conclut Shura en dévalant les marches avec empressement.

Il les intercepta alors qu'ils traversaient le temple de Milo.

« Shura ! s'écria le propriétaire des lieux. Tu es le Chevalier qu'il nous fallait ! »

L'Espagnol prit un air peu avenant, qui ne découragea absolument pas le Scorpion. Ayoros, par contre, se plaça en retrait et fit mine de se désintéresser de la situation.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, reprit Milo en s'approchant de lui.

-J'allais aux arènes, déclara Shura d'un ton sec.

-Pas de soucis, on t'accompagne et on discute là-bas. Pas vrai Ayoros ? Et puis ça tombe bien, il avait besoin d'entrainement. »

Le Sagittaire lui lança un regard outré : deux piques à son encontre en moins d'un quart d'heure, sans compter qu'il était près de seize heures et qu'ils étaient toujours à la poursuite d'un indice qui n'existait sans doute pas… Un mauvais mélange qui commençait à agacer Ayoros, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et sa patience pourtant légendaire. Pourtant, la pointe de défi qu'il sentait dans la voix de son compatriote le décida :

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Son ton brusquement froid surpris Shura qui soupira intérieurement : il le savait, le Sagittaire lui en voulait. Quoi de plus étonnant, il était responsable de sa mort. Néanmoins cette constatation lui faisait mal. Comment devait-il réagir ? Rester impassible, accuser le coup ou montrer qu'il avait franchi le cap de la culpabilité ? Même si la dernière solution n'était pas tout à fait vraie… Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent aux arènes avant qu'il n'ait pu décider lequel de ces choix il allait prendre. Ayoros se plaça au centre du terrain sableux et le regarda avec une expression provocatrice qui le fit frémir.

« Voilà ce que je propose, s'amusa Milo. Si Ayoros te bat, tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais. Si tu le bats, on te laisse tranquille. Ça te va ?

-Tenu. »

C'est ainsi que les deux voisins se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, un maelstrom de sentiments s'ajoutant dans l'équation conçue par le Scorpion. Colère, ressentiment, abandon, tout se mélangea bizarrement tandis que Capricorne et Sagittaire se battaient –ou plutôt feintaient. Car sitôt que l'un semblait attaquer, l'autre se décalait au dernier moment, rendant toute parade impossible. C'était à celui qui choisirait de cesser de fuir.

« Dites, c'est pas comme si j'avais que ça à faire hein… » intervint finalement Milo.

Ce fut comme un déclencheur. Ayoros se planta fermement face à Shura qui, pris par surprise, le frappa de plein fouet.

« Mais ça va pas ? s'écria-t-il aussitôt, inquiet d'y être allé un peu fort.

-J'en ai assez, déclara fermement le Sagittaire, ayant enfin réussi à accrocher le regard de son compagnon.

-…De quoi ?

-Qu'on tourne en rond en attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Shura. A toi de voir ce que tu en fais. »

Puis il tourna les talons, abandonnant un Capricorne indécis et un Scorpion qui n'avait pas tout saisi.

« Techniquement, qui a gagné ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

L'Espagnol suivit des yeux la silhouette du Grec s'éloigner avant de répondre :

« Personne.

-Comment ça un match nul ? Mais je veux savoir pour Camus, moi !

-Il est dans le douzième temple, t'as qu'à aller le voir au lieu de t'imaginer des plans foireux » rétorqua Shura avant de partir rejoindre le Sagittaire.

#

Ayoros était assis dans le pré où Milo et lui avaient retrouvé Aldébaran quelques heures plus tôt. Sauf que le Taureau avait déserté la place du reste, ils n'avaient croisé personne en descendant aux arènes. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ça le concernait. Au moins il allait pouvoir remplir l'une des conditions pour que sa journée soit un peu plus agréable à ses yeux, c'est-à-dire être tranquille. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et croisa les bras sous sa tête avant de fermer les yeux avec dépit. Il n'était pourtant pas exigent, si ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait une journée aussi pourrie ?

Il sentit soudain une masse s'affaler près de lui. Il reconnut le cosmos du Capricorne, mais garda les paupières closes, attendant la suite des évènements.

« Je suis désolé. Pour tout. »

Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots, puis reprit :

« J'aimerais bien qu'on redevienne amis, comme avant. Enfin non, pas après ce qui s'est passé, mais presque.

-Ça me va, répondit Ayoros en se redressant avec un sourire, que Shura lui rendit. Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour en ville ?

-Je te suis. »

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, avec une glace à la main. Ils croisèrent même Aiolia et Marine, même si ces derniers prétextèrent une urgence au Sanctuaire pour leur fausser compagnie. Ils rentrèrent alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, se remémorant des souvenirs et autres anecdotes diverses. Mais en passant dans le temple du Scorpion, ils remarquèrent la silhouette avachie à même le sol de Milo. Ayoros et Shura s'échangèrent un regard coupable : ils avaient abandonné leur camarade sans un mot d'explication.

« Milo… ? appela le Sagittaire.

-Camus veut pas me parler, murmura-t-il en gardant le visage caché entre ses jambes. J'ai essayé de le voir tout à l'heure et il n'a pas voulu. »

Ayoros fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du jeune homme, passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules :

« Ecoute, ça ne peut plus durer. On va aller le voir ensemble pour de bon, d'accord ? »

Milo acquiesça lentement, cette fois-ci entraîné par son compatriote qui avait un air décidé au visage. Il venait de se réconcilier avec Shura, il n'allait certainement pas laisser Camus gâcher sa fin de journée avec son caractère polaire.

Seulement, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir qu'en arrivant au temple du Capricorne tous leurs compagnons, Shion et Dokho inclus, apparaîtraient, cotillons à la main, et s'écriant :

« Joyeux anniversaire Ayoros ! »

#

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

Chacun était rentré chez lui, seul ou accompagné. Milo, pour sa part, avait rejoint le Verseau et cette fois-ci il était hors de question qu'il l'envoie paître !

« C'est très simple, déclara Camus avec un haussement d'épaules. Aphrodite a proposé qu'on prépare une fête d'anniversaire à Ayoros, et Shura a proposé qu'on utilise son temple pour la préparer.

-Alors tout le monde était au courant ? Pourquoi j'étais le seul à ne pas être dans le coup ?

-Mon Milo, tu aurais été tellement enthousiaste que tu aurais tout dit à Ayoros sans même t'en rendre compte, sourit le Français. J'ai donc choisi de ne rien te dire. Tu as cru que je t'en voulais, et tu as cherché à en parler à quelqu'un. Sauf que comme tout le monde était occupé à préparer la surprise, le seul à qui tu pourrais te confier était Ayoros de cette façon, tu l'as détourné de nos préparatifs et nous avons pu tout terminer à temps.

-Alors je vous ai aidé sans le savoir ? marmonna Milo, froissé malgré tout.

-Tu as été parfait, opina Camus.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale manipulateur ! s'écria le Scorpion en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de son compagnon. Je croyais que tu étais réellement fâché contre moi !

-Tu me pardonnes ? s'enquit le Verseau.

-Va falloir que tu t'excuses mieux que ça ! » rétorqua le Grec.

Avec un petit sourire, Camus lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers son temple, sans lui dire que ça aussi c'était prévu dès le départ.

* * *

(1) Un peu de culture : crabe est un nom général utilisé pour désigner des crustacés décapodes, séparés en deux ordres : les Brachyura et les Paguroidea.

(2) Chélicérate : sous embranchement des arthropodes qui comprend les arachnides.

Merci Wikipédia !


End file.
